Misery Loves Company
by PREttYPAIN
Summary: "Goodnight, my lover. King of the Summer." And she leaned closer and kissed him one last time, her icy lips no longer creating steam against his. "Your sun has burned out." Fic about Beira and Miach's odd relationship. Winter Queen and Summer King.
1. White Queen

**  
While re-reading Wicked Lovely and Fragile Eternity, I was really intrigued with the relationship of Beira and Keenan's father, Miach. So I decided to write a little fic about them. Well, here it goes. XD**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**I. White Queen**_

_On such a breathless night as this_

_Upon my brow the lightest kiss_

_I walked alone_

_And all around the air did say_

_My lady soon will stir this way_

_In sorrow known_

_The White Queen walks and_

_The night grows pale_

_Stars of lovingness in her hair_

_Needing- unheard_

_Pleading- one word_

_So sad my eyes_

_She cannot see_

_- "White Queen" by Queen_

****************************************************************************************************************

She was cold, indifferent, and implacable and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. In all the decades he'd been Summer King, and of all the females he'd had, mortal and faery alike; she captivated him like no one had. Her guards flanked her, her Hawthorne girls walked beside her and she stood there in the middle, her dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Beira." He greeted, bowing his head. His informal use of her name caused more than a few fey to stir uncomfortably. But he ignored them. After all, he was the Summer King.

She smiled wickedly at him and curtsied low to the ground, her silver skirts rustling to the floor. "My lord." She looked up at him through her long lashes. "Fancy meeting you here, Miach."

He smiled back, though his fey twittered uneasily behind him. It was a great deal chillier with the Winter Queen standing before him, especially with her addressing their King so informally. He however ignored the mist radiating off her skin as she stood up, crunching ice in her hand. Her displays of power only amused him more.

"I could say the same, Your Highness." He extended his arm for her, as was custom. Although their two courts did not agree on much, it was still the faery way to be polite. But Beira only danced around him, graceful as always, like she was skating on ice.

"I imagine this weather is most pleasing to you." She taunted sweetly, gesturing toward the summer night sky, clear and humid. Her fey stood, uncomfortable in such warm temperatures. Beira however seemed unfazed.

The Summer King knew she was simply putting on a show. The Queen of cold was an actress as well as a monarch. It could be argued that she was far more advanced in the former position than the latter. But only a faery with a death wish would tell her this.

"A perfect night for dancing." Miach replied evenly, keeping in step with her as she started to walk down the path. It was a beautiful night. The summer court had needed a night out in the woods to admire the beauty of the season. The Winter Court's unexpected visit was certainly a reason to interrupt that night.

"Have you been out by the ravine?" Beria asked innocently, her dark eyes looking up at him in the dim of the full moon. Her face glowed with ethereal beauty, pure and deadly at once. "It really is tolerable, I suppose."

He laughed at her. "Are you feeling well? You seem more pleasant this night. Are you ill?"

She feigned a glare at him. "I don't think it wise to mock me, Your Majesty. My mere touch will send shivers down your spine."

She ran a long, white finger down his bare arm, indeed true to her words. His golden hairs stood up on his sun-bronzed skin, and he had to remind himself that she was as untouchable as she was dangerous.

"Needless to say, I am not all thorns." She smiled slightly, looking ahead of her. "The ravine is the only decent place left for me in this wretched season. I can freeze the water and skate until dark. Free of my court and their pestering."

The Summer King looked at her. They had both walked until they were now a few feet away from both their courts. Looking at the Winter Queen who was walking beside him, he could see the faint glimmer in her eyes. There was something odd in her voice, something he had never heard before.

Then she turned to him. "I really cannot fathom this strange season. Why would you want the awful sun beating down on you?"

"Why would you want the awful snow beating down on you?"

"The snow doesn't leave you feeling hot and exhausted."

"No, it makes you feel numb and depressed."

They had stopped walking now and were standing before a large clearing. Beira turned away from him, flipping her thick black tresses back. She had tied it back with a ribbon, her crown of ice perched atop her head and now she seemed more affected in the humid air. She sighed and lifted her hair from her neck.

"You and your summer love. It always fails to explain itself to me. Perhaps I'll never understand your odd passions."

She glanced up at him, a quizzical look in her eyes. "I don't think I want to, either."

"Perhaps you haven't been dancing in the summer night? Maybe that will help you grasp the beauty of my court."

Beria wrinkled her nose. "It does not sound inviting."

She was right. They were of two different worlds. Hers was a place of quiet and calm, white snow and blue ice. His was filled with everything she'd never known; music and dancing, laughter and lovemaking, fierce passion and freedom. He could not picture her, in her tight fitting silver gown, the skirts flying about her as she twirled in circles. And yet, something inside him wanted to see her like that.

Without another thought he called his court musicians. "We'll show you just how inviting we can be."

The summer court had a large number of musical fey. Rowan-people and wood sprites and many others. They gathered before their King and bowed, glancing a little at her direction.

"Let us show the Court of Winter what it means to be a summer fey."

The golden king sent a wistful look her way, his eyes shining with sunlight. She had never seen any faery shine so. His golden hair glimmered in the moonlight behind him. He was a summer fey, she reminded herself. He was all heat and no reason. A fool.

"What shall we play, my King?" A green-eyed sprite asked, holding her tambourine close to her. She blushed as she stood before the beautiful fool, and Beira felt a sudden urge to push her to the ground and smash her instrument to pieces. She concentrated on releasing some cold to her fey instead.

"Play that one you played at Midsummer's."

The sprite bowed and left to join the other summer fey who were off in the clearing. Beira stood at the edge with her court as King Miach started toward them as well, turning back and smiling wickedly at her.

A pretty little nymph with bright yellow hair grabbed his hand and whisked him away while others draped flowers around his neck. The music started then, fast and wild, yet so beautiful that even the Winter Queen had to admit it. Her fey stood, some watching curiously others looking disgusted. Beira herself was watching the Summer King twist the yellow-haired sprite in his arms. He was laughing, the muscles in his sun-bronzed arms visible as he suddenly lifted the sprite off the ground and twirled her around like a flower in the wind. Her skirts flew about her and she screamed in glee.

It was oddly entertaining to watch, the fey who laughed and danced about. Some rowan-men had left for the river to their right and were jumping in. They splashed at some winged female faeries on the bank, who cried out in a sudden thrill. They took flight and dove at the rowan-men in the water.

But Beira turned again to the golden King and his partner, who was now a dark-haired faery with leaves in her tousled hair. She wore a revealing gown made of nothing but vines and leaves. It was an odd feeling that frosted its way throughout the Winter Queen's body. She hated the carefree faery before her, whose body moved against his in ways Beira never saw. She had never felt such rage. She wanted to reach out and bruise that tawny colored skin of hers, to feel all the warmth leave her body as ice splintered through her veins.

Briskly, she turned and walked away. She could sense his footsteps behind her, like the rustle of leaves in the breeze.

"Leaving so soon, Beira?" Her name on his lips sounded like a whispered sin, something she hated and relished at once.

"Fortunately I have other duties to attend. Your little festivity is not one of them."

He was keeping in step with her, despite his puzzled fey behind him. Some guards followed him, still aware that their king was in the company of the Queen of the Winter Court.

"It seems we have offended you."

At that Beria stopped, her court seconds late, sending each other alarmed glances. Their Queen was never so abrupt, not like she was now. Even she was a bit surprised. She smoothed her gown skirts, composing her face.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" She looked at him without the slightest of emotions. Her face was still, of that she was sure. "Your court has not been offensive in any way."

"I am truly sorry you must leave." He replied instead, bowing his head. His hair glistened and she fought the urge to feel it between her fingers.

"Well, I am not." And with that she left quickly, her court trailing behind her.

She felt the Summer King's eyes on her even as she walked away, burning into her silver figure. It was a night that became whispered about through all the courts. The Summer King and the Winter Queen, walking together under the dark summer sky. It seemed like Hell had frozen over, and Beira was walking on it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"My lord, just what transpired between you and the Winter Queen?"

Miach looked at his trusted advisor, Tavish and smiled. "You would know. The whole court is whispering about it."

"Yes, but the whole court is not a reliable source."

Miach merely shrugged. "We talked. I showed her our court. She left."

"Yes. That is odd, my liege. Just to remind you, Beira does not walk with many faeries. In fact, the last faery who accompanied her on a trip to the woods was never heard from again."

Miach just smirked. "Poor lad. She's a succubus, I'm sure of it."

"Hardly, Your Highness." Tavish replied, offering him a drink. "What she is, is devious."

"A fact I am well aware of, Tavish." The King sipped his drink. "But I did not reveal any secrets of the court, my friend."

"Not at all, my king. But she has another agenda, I am sure. It is best to be on your guard with her. Especially since summer is almost over."

"Aren't I always on my guard?" Miach asked, settling on a large chaise. His court had taken up residence in an old abandoned palace he had bought. Several of his fey had brought beauty to it once more, filling it with summer's joy.

"My lord, do not think that smiles and long lashes mean goodwill."

Now Miach was serious. He looked at Tavish. For all his friendship with his advisor, he was still his King. Tavish was wise and patient, an excellent advisor. He was now suggesting that his King was being taken in by Beira's charms.

"Enough Tavish." He ordered, sunlight spilling through the room. "I am well aware of what I am doing."

Tavish bowed his head. "Of course, Your Highness."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Your drinks, my queen."

Beira slapped the silver tray of ice-cold drinks from the sprite's arms, sending them crashing onto the ground. The sprite jumped slightly, but did not move. She had a pretty face; big black eyes and plump red lips. Half of it was covered with large black and blue blemishes that were barely starting to fade.

"Enough of that, Bláithín." Beira said, disdainfully. "I am in no mood for drinks."

The sprite was quiet, not bringing up the fact that her queen had asked for the drinks herself. It did no good to contend with the Winter Queen.

"I am in the most foul mood," Beira complained, her dark blue lips seemingly childish in their pout. "All because of that wretched Summer King."

She stomped her foot and threw the closest thing to her. It was a delicate white vase, all the way from the dunes of India. It shattered against the wall, echoing throughout the large estate.

Beira could not live far from the cold, and the mortal world did have lovely snow. The faery Courts had chosen Ireland for many purposes. It was where the mortals had worshipped them and their kin. In addition, there were many old castles to choose from.

"I cannot fathom Miach at all. Does he honestly think I shall bend to his every whim?"

Bláithín stood silent before her queen, content that she was invisible. But Beira did not forget her presence. She turned to her.

"Tell me, Blyth." Beira said, a little more gently. "What is being said about the courts?"

Bláithín hesitated.

"Oh come now, Blyth. I know you must have heard something."

"They say the Summer King has unbraided you. That you are turning soft."

"Soft? Is that what I seem to them?" Beira's eyes blazed. "Do they think I cannot rule my own court now?"

Bláithín shook her head fervently. "No, my queen. Of course not. It is only the whisper-work of malicious summer fey. Nothing more."

Beira stroked the small sprite's cheek comfortingly, soothing the worn bruise. "Fret not, little flower. I shall never lose control of my court."

She sent small icicles down the sprite's cheeks. "I shall never lose Winter's touch."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bláithín: blethyn, bleh∙thin

**Just had to clear up her name. I had trouble with it at first, but I love the Gaelic language (even though I can't speak it for beans) and choosing her name was fun. :) Anyway, I'm trying to finish the next chapter but there's so much summer fun to be had. Hope to update soon. :)**


	2. So Cold

**Yay, another chapter! Thank you LazyCatfish27 for reviewing! Haha, even one review is enough for me. ^-^ Now, on to the story!**

**D: Alas, Wicked Lovely is not mine. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**II. So Cold**_

_Show me how to end this, alright?_

_Show me how defenseless you really are _

_Satisfied and empty inside _

_Well that's all right _

_Let's give this another try_

_- "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin _

******************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Bláithín raced through the castle, breathless when she finally found her queen sitting idly in the gardens, freezing the fountain. When she entered, Beira looked at her expectantly.

"What is the matter, Blyth? You look quite shaken."

The sprite hesitated. After all, they said bad news was always blamed on the messenger.

"Well, out with it." Beira said impatiently.

"My queen, it is the Summer King."

Beira stilled. "What about him?"

"He is outside."

Beira looked to her other fey. They were all as confused as she, their faces not hiding their shock.

Beira however recovered first, getting up and walking away briskly, her entourage following. "Let us see what King Miach wants."

When they reached the castle entrance, he was waiting with his own party, melting the chilled flowers that grew on the walls.

"Having fun destroying my castle?" Beira asked coldly.

Miach merely smiled, still holding the newly green flower in his hand. "Yes, very much, thank you."

He walked over to her and bowed, extending his hand to offer her the flower. The fey were all silent, waiting. Beira stood, trying to keep her face still.

"I have no use for something the Summer Court has destroyed."

"But I have made it beautiful."

He did not wait for her answer; instead he reached up quickly and placed it firmly in her hair. She pulled away, but it was too late.

"It looks better on you."

Beira glared at him, sending frost upon his skin. "You really are horrible, Miach. Tell me, why have you come here? To torment me?"

Miach grinned, sunlight spilling through the grounds. It made Beira want to cringe and gaze in awe at once. She could feel his very warmth in her bones, melting the cold inside her. Summer always made her weaker, but having the Summer King standing before her was even worse.

"I've come because I tire of avoiding you. Our courts should get along, Beira. After all what would we be without each other?"

"Happy."

Miach laughed a full, radiant laugh that made her uneasy. She was acting like a fool. A complete fool. Here he was, King of Summer, barging into _her_ castle and pretending to be civil. She would die before ever feeling anything but contempt for him.

"Laugh as you please, King Miach. Perhaps you shall find it amusing when summer is over and the first bits of snow are falling from the sky. Perhaps we shall_ 'get along'_ then."

"We should start now." He countered. "Come, show us that ravine you so adore."

Beira smiled at him, so beautiful that the flower in her hair froze with her chill. "I would rather die."

She turned, her skirts rustling as she walked up the castle steps, until a strong hand caught her. She stopped immediately, her whole being alive with something she never experienced before. His hand on her wrist sent sparks of fire all over her skin and down her spine, and she knew at once that something was very wrong with what she was feeling.

"Honestly, I'm not that bad."

His tone was light, but beneath it she could hear the strength. Turning back to face him, she saw the fire in his eyes. Even her own guards had come to stand before her, face to face with the summer guards. Both monarchs were still.

Beira cast her eyes slowly around, assessing the situation. Her pride was important, but her crown was worth more. Fighting with the Summer Court was not high on her list of priorities. But then again, neither was succumbing to the Summer King's foolish games. Either way, she lost. All because summer had taken over.

"The ravine is some ways." She finally said, her head high. She looked down at Miach from her place on the castle steps. "Tell your foolish fey to please keep up."

"Don't worry. If the Winter fey are always this hospitable, I'm sure we'll manage."

Beira's smile grew colder, her eyes shining with malice. "If the Summer fey are always this persuasive, I'm sure you will."

And so the strange event started, with the two contrasting monarchs leading the way, their fey close behind. They walked so close that whispers ran amuck, and Beira hoped with all her might that they didn't notice that Miach had still not released her hand. It was in vain however, because the steam that rose between their two bodies was very hard to miss.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The ravine that Beira and her fey sometimes spent their time was truly a beautiful one. Miach was a little taken aback by its beauty; even though it was a bit colder than he liked. Beira and her ilk had used their chill to erase summer's touch there, and for once the Winter Queen seemed all most at ease among the frosty trees and crunchy grass.

"You see," she said, twirling slowly among her Hawthorne girls. "Summer has no sway here. Maybe just a little, but not enough. This is where Winter is stored until your time is up."

Her fey went to frolic in the trees still very aware of the summer fey not to far off. They cast wary, alert glances at Miach's fey. Beira however simply laughed; a melodious laugh that made her almost seem innocent.

"This is pleasantly not uncomfortable at all. Perhaps your little fey would like to skate on the water?" She taunted him, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

Miach could see that his fey were very much uncomfortable, but nonetheless obedient to their king. "We shall see how Winter has fun. If they are capable of it."

Without answering, Beira kneeled down and dipped her finger in the water, the frost extending throughout the blue and turning it completely white and solid. It was truly remarkable. Miach could not look away from her peaceful expression, all the hard planes of Beira's face for once gone. It left her looking wonderful. Happy.

"Bring me my skates." She ordered one of her sprites. "And let us show the Summer Court how little they know of us." She turned to Miach as she laced her small skating boots. "You really are missing out on a lot."

The steel-hearted Queen was a wonder to behold on the ice. She was graceful, her long black tresses flying freely in the air as she glided past Miach. She lifted her arm once and then one of her legs and spun in a small circle slowly. She skimmed down the ice again, faster this time and did the same exact twirl, except now she was spinning so fast that she became nothing more than a blur. Her velvet skirts flew about her making her fey cheer in delight.

"She is quite amazing, I must admit." Tavish mumbled beside Miach.

Miach did not answer.

"However beautiful, though," Tavish continued. "She is still just as untrustworthy."

"Yes, Tavish." Miach replied, never tearing his gaze away from the skating Queen. "As every other monarch is."

"I am just musing aloud, Your Highness."

"More like reminding me, I presume." His king answered back, irritated. "Of which I do not need, Tavish."

"Of course not, Your Highness. I'm sure you are well aware of what you are doing."

Beira had stopped now, and was speaking with some of her fey. She glanced over at Miach, her eyes unreadable.

"And just what am I doing?"

Tavish's eyes found the Winter Queen just as she looked away. "Toying with temptation."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"A drink, Your Majesty?" Blyth asked, holding out a cup of warm cocoa.

Beira took it with a nod and drank greedily. It burned down her throat, but the eyes of the King on her burned even more. Why wouldn't he look away?

"Go," She ordered Blyth, handing her the half-empty cup. "Skate or something."

"Your Majesty?"

"Just go."

Blyth curtsied and obeyed, leaving her Queen walking toward Miach with a slight smile on her flushed face.

"Enjoy the show, Your Royal Highness?"

"Well, it was an experience."

"I'm sure."

The faery beside Miach, his advisor, merely arched a brow while Beira smiled at him.

"Excuse us, Tavish." Miach commanded, though to Beira he was far too polite. Tavish was just a servant, after all. "I would like to speak privately with Queen Beira."

Tavish hesitated. "My king? Your guards?"

"Them as well."

Tavish was not pleased, that was certain and Beira grinned even wider as he could do nothing but bow his head and obey. Power was such a wonderful thing.

Miach gestured for her to go ahead. "Let us walk."

Both winter and summer fey stared, their mouths moving quickly to whisper to one another.

"No good will come of this, mark my words." A tall, wispy Summer fey stated. His green eyes were wary.

A slender, doe-eyed winter fey merely laughed. "Your king does not share the same opinion it seems."

"Your queen has entrapped him with her witchery." The tall fey shot back.

"Good." Was all the other feary said. "He needs it."

Other summer fey glared at her, baring their teeth but Tavish motioned for them to calm down.

"I'm telling you," the tall faery mumbled once more, this time to his fellow summer fey. "This cannot end well for either court."

Tavish tried to ignore the comments, but looking to where his king and the Winter Queen where off walking, he couldn't shake the feeling that the tall feary was right. No good could come of Summer and Winter being so close.

"Their all staring." Beira couldn't help but feel smug. They had dismissed their whole court, including their guards. It was a thrilling feeling to have them all shocked.

"Then let us give them more to gawk at." Miach replied temptingly. "Come."

He led them farther away, to a circle sheltered totally in trees. It was there that they were completely hidden from sight. Beira laughed like a naughty child. "How convenient."

"Isn't it?"

The space was smaller than either of them realized, and Miach was so close to her that she could reach out and touch him. He looked down at her, the rays of light in his eyes wreaking havoc in her body.

"It's too warm here." She said, her snowy eyes white and unfocused. There were small snowflakes in them that suddenly faded, leaving nothing but pure blue in their wake. He had never seen her eyes like that before. Without their frosty Winter chill.

He came closer, his eyes changing from bright orange to dark green. The color of leaves. "It doesn't have to be horrible."

"But I cannot live in it." She spoke, turning away.

She felt him coming closer, reaching out and skimming her bare arm with his fingers. It was chaos. Her whole body shivered and burned.

"Maybe this is better?" He whispered, and she knew he was lessening his power over her. The warmth was fading, until it was nothing more than a tiny pulsing caress. It was heaven, being free from his heat. And yet something in her was disappointed.

She turned to him, her eyes now a deep aquamarine. "They say without summer, winter would never be."

She moved closer still, watching how his eyes burned as he waited. With careful movements, she reached out and touched his lips, a small hiss of steam floating up in the air. She smiled.

When they kissed, the trees bloomed fervently with new, teeming flowers that froze when they stopped growing.

It was Beira who had moved first. But it was Miach who had closed the distance, sealing his lips on hers. She tasted sweet and he savored the feel of her cool lips on his. His hand on her neck, pushing against her, was too much for her. His once slight warmth was now returning, full and powerful. She could feel the force of it slamming into her body, every muscle on fire. Her skin was aflame, the cold suddenly gone.

She broke away, panting.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, reaching out.

She moved away, summoning up the frost that seemed to have escaped deep inside her. She was no longer pale, her cheeks flushed and her skin alive in ways that startled him. With the beams of sunlight falling on her, and her eyes a bright blue like the sky, she could have almost been a Summer fey.

She glared at him, the slight frost starting to radiate off her skin once more. "You think you're clever, don't you?" She snarled, ice forming around her lashes. Her fingers clutched sharp icicles. "Getting sweet with the Winter Queen and unleashing your power on her? But your sporting is over, my lord."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He said, following her brisk movement out the clearing. She walked away, her face upturned with contempt. How stupid could she be? Believing his intentions were not to bend her to his will. It was his way. The way of all the Summer court. She hid her emotions though, always a Queen first.

The fey all stopped what they were doing; Winter fey skating or Summer fey dancing, to look up at the Queen pacing toward her court airily. King Miach joined his court shortly and with a brief bow to the Winter Queen, which was consequently received with her looking away and blowing ice into the air, he was gone.

"Indeed," the same wispy feary from before murmured. "No good at all."

All the while, Queen Beira stood with an unreadable expression on her lovely face. Her now-dark-eyes glimmering as she watched the King who had melted her cold, walk away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Two chapters down, a couple more to go. Eeek, I'm running out of songs though. Next chapter is in the works, but my brain is kinda dead right now. :P That's summer vacation for ya. **


	3. Time is Running Out

**Another chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Wicked Lovely belongs to Melissa Marr. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**III. Time Is Running Out**_

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

_- "Time is Running Out" by Muse_

******************************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************************

The sky was a hazy grey, with clouds blocking out the sun. The air was crisp, not as warm as previous mornings. The people of the village wondered why the summer weather was acting so strangely. Indeed, not even the animals could be persuaded outside. The cattle did not give milk, the chickens did not lay eggs, and the dogs were finicky as they had never been.

"It's the King of the Summer." A tall, red-head bent down to whisper to her daughter. "He's in a foul mood, he is. And when he's in a foul mood, you know what he does?"

The little girl shook her head, eyes wide.

"He ups and grabs pretty little lasses!" The woman tickled the sqealing child. "And he snatches them away to the land of the fair folk."

The little girl turned to look out the window of the small house, her eyes wistful.

"So be careful, Pegeen." Her mother advised. "The King of the fair folk is magical and handsome, so he is. But he's naughty and proud as well, and he has the temper of a raging fire."

The woman and her daughter stood looking out the window at the darkening sky, not knowing how the words they spoke were almost true. Far beyond their small village, high in the hills stood an ancient castle. And in it lived the magical, handsome King of the Summer.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"My liege, your fey are restless. The mortals in the villages as well."

Miach, reclining against a large chair, traced the intricate patterns of the wooden arm. "The mortals that made this chair were quite talented, were they not?"

Niall leaned against the wall, indulging his king. "Yes, I suppose. Though our craftsmen are far more advanced."

"But considering all that they do not have, they manage quite well, do you not think so?"

"I don't exactly see any interest in the mortal realm." Niall admitted. "I don't know why you do, with all due respect, my liege."

Miach looked at his friend without a trace of humor in his clear, golden eyes. "They depend on me." He spoke, his voice soft. "I was born, centuries ago, feeling a sense of warmth toward them, whether I show it or not."

"Well, it certainly is not showing at this moment."

Miach raised a brow. "You are very bold to the one fearie who could destroy you, Niall."

"I'm bold with everyone, my liege. But more so with those I care for."

"I'm honored, Niall." Miach grinned. "Truly."

"Well, perhaps you'll heed my advice. Your beloved mortals are weary and their crops have not been growing for days."

The king looked away, trying to compose his emotions. It was true that the humans depended on him, and he had acted so foolishly. Allowing his anger and frustration to affect the mortal realm was not something he often did. It made him more like… He turned his thoughts away from her. How absurd could he be? She was the Winter Queen, someone he should think little of.

"Speaking of monarchs being born with a fondness for mortals…" Niall began, causing Miach to sigh. "I do not truly agree with you on that. After all, Beira is not typically known for being fond of mortals."

"She's not typically known for being fond of anyone." Miach replied. "Mortal or immortal."

"True, Your Highness. Though, I must say, she did seem a bit…entertained with you."

Miach turned his eyes on the other fearie, the gold turning darker. "Is that what you would call it?"

"Pardon me, Your Highness. It was not my place to speak." Niall lowered his gaze a bit, before looking to his king once more. "However, the courts have been talking, and as your advisor I should, well…advise you."

Miach chuckled, his eyes lightening slowly. "Niall, I know what the courts have been saying. But that is of no importance. They are rumors borne of idleness, Niall. Just bored fey whispering away."

"But if there is no truth in these whispers, my liege, than why the dark sky? Why is the sun blocked out from this summer day?"

Miach did not reply. The rumors spoke of several things. Some spoke of a secret tryst between the monarchs, others claimed that Miach was blackmailing the Winter Queen, or negotiating with her before she attacked his court. Some were so outlandish that Miach had to laugh before ordering that any fey caught telling the tale would be banished. None knew the reality of Miach and Beira's meetings. If they did, they would do more than whisper.

"I'm brooding, Niall." Miach said, getting up. "But I'm just about finished. The Winter Witch is distracting, I admit. But I lose interest in distractions easily enough. Besides, there are other fey who can distract me." He gave Niall a knowing look.

But the other faerie hesitated. "She's dangerous, my liege."

Miach stopped mid-walk. "What?"

"Pursuing the Winter Queen would not be a wise action, Your Highness." Niall began, glancing up at Miach, a glint in his eyes. "Indeed, I know Tavish advised against it, with good reason."

"Niall-"

"But good reason does not always come easily to Summer Fey. Sometimes taking a risk is worth it."

Niall bowed, saying nothing more and having said enough. He left his king to gaze out the large, stone windows at the land below. The sun was beginning to show, but the sky was still a murky pool of blue and grey. Miach found himself looking to the east, searching for another castle that was hidden by lonely, barren hills. It was the one place he would never have thought he wanted to be.

"Perhaps I'm walking right into disaster." He mused aloud, the clouds creating a small opening in the sky so that a ray of sunlight fell into the room. "A beautiful, shattering disaster."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The Winter Queen's castle was a lovely, broken place. Some of the walls were crumbling, a few stones were cracked. Beira had ordered her fey to begin renovations, but for some reason she didn't want the castle to be fixed completely.

"I like broken things." She told Blyth the sprite, as they stood watching some winter fey repair a decaying wall.

"Not everything in this world is pretty, Blyth. I seem to be the only one who remembers that." She turned and brushed some snow off a nearby table. "The Summer fey think life is all sunshine and flowers. Their so naïve it's pathetic."

Beira turned to smile coldly at her servant. "Winter is a little bit of both, don't you agree. The beauty and the horror. The glistening white snow, and the dead stick trees."

Beira stopped short as she turned to her left, a small yellow flower catching her eye. It was growing out of the stone wall, bright and alive. The center was as golden as the sun. As golden as his eyes…

Blyth was quiet as her Queen suddenly dismissed her with a wave and turned to leave. "Don't follow me." She called to her guards.

They obeyed mutely, their faces a cold mask of indifference. Even the Hawthorne girls were left behind as Beira stalked out of the castle. She had no idea where she was headed, or even why. She simply could not stay in that castle any longer. Not when it reminded her of him. The arrogant, bastard. It was enough that she should still think of him. Was she that incrediably pathetic?

It was cool outside, to Beira's relief and she slowed her pace as she became father and farther from the castle. The sky was not how it should have been, and Beira cursed when she found herself thinking on the possibility of it having to do with the Summer King. She finally found herself at her ravine, where the grass had started to green. As she stepped, she made sure to add more frost, letting the cold roll of her body in waves.

It was perfect as she sat beneath the snow-covered trees, resting her head against the rough bark. It dug into her scalp, but she only smiled in contentment. There was no beauty without the ugly, after all.

Suddenly, she felt a pull at her skin. Something warm was tingling against her pores, making her shudder. She sensed him then.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, whipping around to see him standing in the small ray of sunlight.

"Why else would I come?" He answered, voice low. The sun outlined his strong form, creating a halo around his perfectly sculpted face. His eyes were a dark gold, with red. Like liquid fire.

"To kill me."

"You're not funny, Queen Beira."

"And you're not welcome here, King Miach."

But he only stepped forward. "You're not throwing sharpened icicles at me."

Beira's eyes were pure white. "Yet."

She stood then, an odd feeling tugging inside her. It wanted to hit him, to touch him, to feel him hold her against him with his strong, golden arms. The heat that floated about his body was seemingly taunting her, daring her.

It was intoxicating.

"I'm tired of being good." Miach said darkly. "Winter's not the only season that can be dangerous."

Beira tried to stop the sly smile that spread on her face, but she couldn't. "I do not think you have it in you."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Perhaps…" She started slowly towards him, flipping her hair back. "But you do not like the cold, and I cannot stand the heat. There is no place for us."

She shouldn't have been suggesting anything. She should have gotten up and walked away, no more thoughts of him in her mind. But as she stood close to him, trailing her fingers along his forearm she could only think of the shock that coursed through her body.

"Of course there is." He replied, not moving. He seemed to draw in some of his warmth, and Beira felt the tension in her body lessen.

"Oh?"

"A sort of middle section." He grinned as he pulled something from his pockets.

"What is that?"

"Proof."

It was a necklace, shining in the daylight. Tiny, intricate icicles dangled down while a beautiful diamond sun decorated the center. Beira could not speak as Miach held the necklace to her snowy white neck. His fingers brushed against her as he fastened the back.

"There." He said, taking her hand and whispering into her ear. "Summer and snow together."

Before Beira could reply he was walking away. But before he had left he had placed a small paper into her hand, and she unfolded it now.

_Harvest Festival tonight. Sent regards but could not come. Empty Summer castle. Sunset. _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"What am I doing?"

Beira sat before her large frozen mirror, staring at her reflection with contempt. She had lathered herself in the most wonderful smelling soaps and scrubbed the scent into her skin over and over. She had brushed her hair until it flowed in long, soft waves of ebony. She had dressed in a luxurious gown of silk that hugged her curves and revealed much skin. And as she sat there she had chided and questioned herself until she could no longer think straight.

The crumpled note on her vanity kept drawing her attention though. Smashing it in her palm a few minutes after receiving it did not help. She probably should have torn it up. Glancing back at herself in the mirror, she realized that it probably wouldn't have made a difference either.

The sun was fading from the sky, the summer fey would be dancing and frolicking in the night, and she couldn't help but feel an ache in her body.

_Empty Summer castle._

She got up and went to the large window, noticing the sky changing colors. Summer was almost at its end, and she should have been rejoicing in this fact. But she could only stare at the departing sun.

_Sunset._

"Damn you, Miach." She thought aloud, touching her throat and the necklace she had once thought of smashing to bits. "You got what you wanted."

Without another thought, she rushed through her castle. It was emptier than usual. The Winter fey were out celebrating as well. Summer would soon be done with after all. Only a few fey were roaming the halls now, doing some chore or other.

"Your Majesty?"

Beira jumped to the voice and turned around quickly. "Blyth! For heaven's sake, you startled me. What is the matter with you?"

The sprite stepped back, ducking her head slightly. "Pardon me, my Queen."

"I should strike you, is what I should do. What is it?" Beira felt foolish. It was like she was sneaking out of her own castle, afraid to be caught! She couldn't admit how very accurate that thought was…

"Well, you are going out tonight?"

"What does is look like." Beira replied coldly. "Don't worry your little head about me, Blyth. I need no gaurds. I'll only be skating."

Blyth nodded, still hesitant.

"Well?" Beira half-barked impatiently. "Be on your way."

She shooed her servant away, noticing that a guardsman was staring oddly at her. She glared at him, sending a terrifying chill his way. He turned around instantly, but the ice that formed on his skin was hard to ignore. He bore it with strength, trying to hide the pain by flexing his muscles tighter together.

"And that's the way I treat the fey who defend me!" She laughed, walking briskly away. "So don't stare at me again."

Two Hawthorne girls stood by the doorway, eyeing the Queen with silent grey eyes. Their bony bodies lifeless and frail.

"You look lively today, sweethearts." Beira greeted, smiling mockingly. "Now make sure no one follows me or your scrawny little limbs will become the new decorations of the castle."

The Hawthorne girls merely nodded, their eyes as blank as before and Beira continued out the door. As she made her way past the hills, she looked down to the village where the mortals were going about their lives, unaware that powerful fey monarchs lived just above them.

_Menial little humans,_ she thought. _Strange how fond of them he is._

She could have cursed herself for even thinking about him, but she was past that point. It was too late to go back now, too late as she stood outside the gates of a very deserted, large Summer castle. Indeed there was no other fey in sight, and Beira was relieved that no one would witness her shame but herself. And of course that golden bastard...

The gates were left open slightly, and with one last deep breathe she pushed them forward, ice forming under her hands. The gates lost their warmth at her touch, and she smiled in pride. Maybe this wouldn't mean her surrender. Maybe the fight had just begun.

She gathered her skirts about herself and stepped toward the large wooden door. With one deft movement, her finger had the lock frozen solid until she crushed it with her bare hands, rejoicing at her skill. The moment she stepped into the dim castle, she felt the wave of warmth flash across her skin. Her heartbeat was suprisingly steady, pounding in her head as she made her way through the large hall. It was so different from her own castle, with vines and plants and paintings of gardens and forests.

There was a shining from the top of the stone stairs, barely visible. Beira started foward, each step more silent than the first. If she wanted to win this game, she needed to use all the tricks she could. No King would dominate her.

"Surprise."

Miach turned around from where he stood by the desk, to Beira's voice. She planted herself in front of the door way of the candle lit room, a vision come to life. She sent a trickle of ice toward him, blowing out all the candles. It was dark now, except for the light of the departing sun. The moon would soon be rising up.

"A surprise indeed." Miach replied, his tone much more calm than his eyes. He walked toward her, slow and sauntering. A predator with orange-red eyes. Beira took a step back, noticing for the first time just what room she had unknowingly stepped into. His.

"Afraid?" He taunted as he stood before her. "Who would have known."

"I'm not afraid, Miach. Merely disgusted."

He smiled slightly. "You always have your next lines down, don't you? Tell me, what are you going to say next?"

He was so close now, his arms brushing against hers, shock after shock coursing through her body. She only looked up and saw the same energy in his eyes.

And then his hands encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. "No more running, Beira."

She pressed into him, the painful, wonderful feeling of his body against hers. He was lean and hard, and she couldn't resist any longer. She smiled up at him mockingly. "Who's running?"

He kissed her. Hard and fiery, like the sun that blazed in the sky. Warmth shot through her, rippling her very veins until she clung to him desperately. All thoughts of wrong, right, duty and boundaries escaped from her mind. All she could think about was his lips on hers, his skin pressed fervently on her own.

"Don't stop." She whispered, her hands gripping his shirt. "Make me feel the sunlight. Shine rays on my skin. Just don't stop."

And he didn't. The Summer King, golden and bright carried the white Queen of Winter to his vine-covered bed. And when she lay beneath him, the blackness of her hair spread about her face like water, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. When they came together it was like the earth shattered and both Heaven and Hell collided. Her skin was soft under his burning touch and he shivered in ecstasy as she slipped out of her dress.

She pulled away his own garments, running her trembling hands along his chest. He was so very different, so warm. His skin seared beneath hers, making her belly ache with a new sensation.

She sighed against him, anything but distant. She wasn't the Winter Queen now, but someone who pressed against him eagerly.

"Beira." He whispered, nudging her legs apart. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Neither of them wanted to though, and Beira only held him tighter, closing her eyes tightly against the strong sensations coursing through her entire being.

Winter and Summer had finally clashed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Thank you again LazyCatfish27. Your the best. :) **


	4. Do You Call My Name?

* * *

_**IV. Do You Call My Name**_

_Do you call my name  
Do you stain my brain  
My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore  
Do you call my name  
Do you breed my pain  
My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore_

_-"Do You Call My Name" Ra_

* * *

Beira shivered at the feel of sunshine against her bare back as she lay gracefully on the large bed, the silk blankets thrown about casually over her white body.

"You look beautiful."

She turned over at his voice, shielding her eyes from the sun that poured through the open window. He was standing in the light, in all his glory, like a golden statue come to life. The rays created a halo around his whole shape, framing the bare contours of his perfect body. He looked at her now with deep amber eyes, the flecks of gold shimmering.

"Must you have that open?" She asked, feigning more irritation than she truly felt.

Miach latched the window shut and drew down the curtains. "Must you be so finicky?"

Beira merely glowered at him, turning to hide her face. If she wasn't aware of the situation she was in before, she was now. There was the cool silk against her bare skin and the feel of Miach's warm body against her own still fresh in her mind. It was enough to make her wish she was invisible. What on earth had she been thinking?

"You seem unusually quiet, Beira." He came closer, sitting beside her on the bed as she turned away from him. His hand touched her back gently. She cursed and drew the blankets over herself protectively.

"Tell me, what ails you?"

His voice was as gentle as his hand, but it only fueled the knot that was growing in her stomach. His damn hands were too warm. Too loving.

She drew away, getting up slowly. Her dark hair was tousled and her face flushed, but she cared not. The only thing that mattered was leaving. Fast.

"I do not think you understand, Miach." She replied, the coldness in her voice seeping through. "What happened must never happen again. It was not a wise decision for either court and I suggest you forget it immediately."

Whatever the Summer King had expected her to say, this was not it. For one second Beira fancied she saw a hint of sadness in his golden eyes. But it was forgotten as the blinding contempt replaced it. _Volatile summer fey_, Beira thought bitterly. _That is exactly why I must end this._

"So I am to forget? Even as you lie in my bed, bare and flushed with the heat of summer?"

His eyes were fierce rays of sunlight, but his voice was a whisper. He grabbed Beira by the alabaster of her arms, and she struggled against him.

"Let me be, you golden brute."

"I can smell daisies on you." His eyes dared her to hit him. "The scent of summer is inside you."

Her hands clutched at her side. "I'm not going to strike you, Miach. I know you would rejoice at that."

He smiled, a glint in his eyes. "Why would I wish for that?"

"You want nothing more than dominance over me. For me to lose my composure with you would be my defeat. But you should be worried dear Miach, for you do not have such power over me."

"Don't I?"

That cruel and carrasseing smile maddened her, though she tried desperately to hide it. It was making the knot grow, festering inside and causing her to breath unsteadily. She summoned up the cold inside her, but it was weak with warmth. The frost that radiated from her skin turned to nothing as Miach brought her to him in a strong embrace.

"You have already lost your composure, my love. It was gone the moment you walked into my castle."

She jerked in his grasp, her fingers digging painfully into his ribs. "Damn you, Miach! Do not _ever_ call me that."

He chuckled into her hear, his breath searing on her skin. "And I have no power over you, you say…"

"You fool." Beira laughed scornfully, summoning up her powers. "I despise the very sight of you. Your presence makes my skin crawl with disgust. The only reason I ever indulged in your company was to cause you as much pain as you cause me."

Miach's hold loosened slightly, and Beira wished she could see his face as he held her. _A few more words and I'm free. Free from him. From this knot that keeps tightening around my very chill._

"You seem unnerved, Miach. Did you honestly think I cared?"

He released her fiercely so that she almost toppled back on the bed, and she smiled at him callously. "I wanted you to freeze inside. I longed with all my heart to see the warmth leave your beautiful, summer body and turn into nothingness. It was my one purpose in getting closer to you, Miach. It was the only thing I thought of as you touched me."

She knew she had gone too far. It made the ice in her heart expand, even as she saw the pain her words had caused. His eyes burned now with renewed passion, far from gentle.

"You keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it someday. But we both know that the quivering you felt as you were beneath me was not from disgust. In fact it seems you rather enjoyed it. Or do you not remember the sighing of my name that escaped your lips?"

The pale of her face turned scarlet, but she managed to keep her face calm. "I am talented in the art of deception. You should know better than to believe anything I say. I am Winter fey. I have no fear in crossing you. Your pain is my pleasure."

He moved closer but Beira was quick. She wrapped the silk blankets around her and swiftly escaped his bed. "Touch not, My Lord. I am more dangerous than you seem to remember."

"You think you are so clever, Beira. But you are the one who came to me. Do not forget that."

"I am leaving, Miach. There is no use in arguing with someone who is as stubborn as a mule. Perhaps one day you will realize that we can never be."

The King of Summer stood, but made no move. He stared at the cold Queen before him, not bothering to hide the longing on his perfect face. "You believe that we are an impossible match, and yet a few hours ago we did not break away from each other's grasp. Instead, we met without hesitation and I felt the perfection of winter for the first time."

It was like the knot in Beira's body had reached its limit. It ached until she had to take two deep breaths. What was the matter with her? She could feel the frost festering inside her, anxious and impatient. _But why?_ She wondered, alarmed. _For what?_

Summer had not taken her over, not yet. The warmth of the Summer King was fading every minute she was away from his touch, yet she could feel the pull of her fingers reaching out to him. _No. Never._

Picking up the gown she had left on the floor, she stood and took a step forward. Her stormy eyes looked right at him. "Winter and Summer can thrive opposite one another, and perhaps they can meet half way once or twice. But they can never, _never_ live as one, without first destroying the other."

* * *

**_Okay._ So that was short. But the next chapter will not be, I promise. Beira's rage is really coming fast...:)**


	5. Congregation of the Damned

_It's been awhile since I updated. Things have been busy. But here it is.

* * *

_

**V. Congregation of the Damned**

_I get carried way  
Lost in a moment  
Torn into pieces  
A violent display  
I get carried way  
Lost in a moment  
Searching for answers  
I'm lost in the fray_

_-"Congregation of the Damned" by Atreyu_

* * *

Summer was fading every second, and Beira could feel her frost simmering in anticipation. Her whole body was livid with raging emotions that threatened every fey in sight. Memories of the day before haunted her, and so she tried anything to distract herself. It was an unfortunate thing for her servants. Three sprites wore fresh bruises as they served her.

Leaning back against her chaise, Beira sat up suddenly, sensing another presence. It was a dark presence, something dangerous and sinister. It made Beira's guards alert and the winter fey wary. One sprite dropped the tray she carried as a shadow passed her.

"What brings you here?" Beira demanded frostily, rising from her seat. "What have I done to deserve this?"

The new arrival stood before the Queen, her black feather-like hair swaying as if she were flying. The blood in her eyes swirled with cruelty.

"Now, Beira. Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"What do you want, Bananach?"

"What do I always want?"

"You cannot find anything you desire here."

The faery examined her razor-sharp talons, feigning boredom. "Well, I highly doubt that. Wherever there's chaos and promise of blood, I'm around."

_"You won't find it here." _Beira insisted again.

Bananach eyed the other fey. "Let us speak in private."

"You have nothing to say to me." Beira sent frost toward the other raven-haired faery.

Bananach merely waved it away. "Delightful. But you have use of what I will say."

"I doubt it."

"Doubt not Beira. Summer is fast approaching, and there are things to be considered."

It was a small statement, but it made the winter fey look to their Queen with questioning eyes. Such a comment was surely meant to grab her attention, and it worked. There was an insinuation in Bananach's words that made Beira wonder how much the faery knew.

"Very well, Bananach. But make it quick." She turned to her court and spoke with a sharp voice. "Leave us."

When the last of the winter fey exited, Beira released her cold completely, showering Bananach in frost. White powder formed on the faery's raven feathers, causing her to grin in malice.

"You are so amusing, Beira. It is quite a shame that your power will diminish so soon."

"Summer will end eventually. Besides," Beira continued, her eyes whitening. "I'm not completely powerless during such a wretched season."

Bananach bared her teeth. "Oh really? Something tells me otherwise."

"I'm tired of games, Bananach. Speak plainly. What is all this about?"

"Just a warning to a dear friend of mine." She replied evenly, although Beira could see the evil behind her mask of politeness. "After all, if you play with fire too often, you'll soon be burned."

The look in the deadly faery's eyes made Beira still. Could she possibly know? The affair with the horrible Summer King was not a matter the form of war-incarnate should know of.

"I believe you have been sneaking into my business, Bananach." Beira feigned coolness. Her pale white eyes glazed with anger however.

"Not sneaking, dear. It's quite plain that you have been warming the Summer King's bed. Although in these circumstances, _warming_ isn't an appropriate word."

Beira's eyes flashed lightening at the winged faery's cackling. "How dare you!"

"Calm yourself, Queen of Frost. Such volatile behavior is not fit for a Winter Queen." Bananach moved closer. "One might mistake you for a Summer fey."

She reached over and tried to touch Beira's cheek, scowling as one swift white hand slapped her away. "Your attempts to anger me are menial. I care not what games you play. I am capable of handling my own court."

"But are you capable of handling _him_."

_So, she does know. _Beira thought. _I suppose I couldn't hide it forever. Better her than the others. She doesn't care for either court. Perhaps I can sway her._

"So you've come here to preach to me about who I choose to lay with?" Beira shook her head, smiling slightly. "You've come along way from the havoc-wreaking faery of doom I once knew."

"Oh, I haven't changed, dear. You have."

Despite herself, Beira took the bait. "How so?"

"You've lost you touch, White Queen. Where once you would have greeted me coldly and without concern, you jumped up with those stormy eyes and trembled." Bananach slid one talon down the cold, white cheek. "Such a sad day when the Winter Queen becomes so easy to manipulate…"

A single drop of blood trickled down to Beira's neck where it froze along her collarbone. Bananach glanced at it hungrily.

With slow, precise movements, Beira grabbed the faery's arm and twisted it back painfully. For all her previous weakness, this was something that could not be ignored. _I am Winter. Fierce and unfeeling. Coldness and beauty. Impenetrable._

"You play games with me at your own risk, Bananach, and I remain distant. But dare to insult me and you shall pay heavily. I _do not_ bend to anyone."

Bananach snickered, obviously enjoying Beira's display of power. "But do you not see, my lady? Your court has grown weaker in the days you have _warmed_ up to Miach." Another sharp twist of her arm caused her to screech with laughter. "You ignore it, but it grows! The chill within you is not meant to kneel to _his _power."

"You know nothing of Miach or my court." The Winter Queen let her frost flow through Bananach, creating icicles down her talons. "I will never bow to him."

"But it has already begun, Beira. Your power is being bound to his. You shall lose Winter's touch, with every touch from him. Mark my words, I have seen the signs. You have as well."

Beira's grip loosened automatically as the words sunk in. _I am losing my touch. I have changed since I felt his power within me._

"I am not so weak, Bananach. I can keep Miach from my court."

"No, not if you continue as you are." Bananach reached forward and gripped her neck in one claw-like hold. "Do you see how you underestimate me? You have let your emotions control your actions. Not very winter-like, Your Highness."

Beira continued her hold on the bloodthirsty faery, even as she struggled to breath. Her eyes began losing their color, draining from snow-white to faded grey. Summoning her energy, she formed a knife-sharp icicle and shoved it into Bananach's arm. The faery only crowed with delight.

"There's the old Beira I miss!" She screeched, throwing Beira to the floor. Blood trickled down her arm as she pressed the blade completely through her arm, retrieving it as it gushed from the back of her elbow and fell to the ground.

"Do you see how your power is fading? Do you remember the way it was?"

Beira remained on the ground, her skirts covered in the blood of the faery before her. Her skin was as cold as ever, with frost covering her lashes and eyebrows. This was what she was meant to be. Somewhere along her path with Miach, she had lost it.

"Yes…" Bananach crooned, her eyes wild with fire. "He's tamed you, bound you. Fit you into his little box of control. But no more, Beira. No more…"

It all made perfect sense, suddenly. The glances, the kisses, the rays of light pouring over her and rendering her powerless. It was all part of his plan; his selfish, conniving plan to dominate and destroy her. Destroy Winter.

Despite his proposed attempts at peace, she knew he was lying. They were _both_ lying. After all, fey monarchs were cruel and deceitful. They could never be together.

Slowly, realization sweeping over her entire being, Beira looked up to the winged faery who was licking her wound. Her eyes had changed once again; a steely white of icicles and blizzards.

"I may have been weak at his warmth, but it only made me stronger."

Bananach raised a curious brow, her eyes doubtful.

"I now know _his_ weakness."

The evil smile slowly spread across Bananach's bird-like face. She picked up the bloody icicle at her feet. "Then you're court and power is saved."

"If you care so much about my court, what would you do in my place?"

The feathered faery shrugged casually. "I only care when the balance of things becomes upset."

Beria rose slowly, her eyes calculating and distant. The blizzard in them had died, and now was replaced with ice. "And what would I do to restore that balance?"

"You don't. You create it before _he_ can."

"How?"

Bananach handed the icicle to Beira, its blade shining. "Kill him."

* * *

_Okay, okay. It's short, I know. But I promise it'll pick up._


	6. Misery Loves Company

_I thought I'd never get this updated but I did. Finally, I know. But two jobs and school can be exhausting. :O _

_

* * *

_

**VI. Misery Loves Company**

_Do I need you?_  
_Yes and no _  
_Do I want you?_  
_Maybe so _  
_You're getting warm_  
_Tou're getting warm_  
_You're getting warmer oh _  
_Did you plan this all along _  
_Did you care if it was wrong _  
_Who's getting warmer now_  
_That I'm gone_

_-"Misery Loves Company" by Emilie Autumn_

_

* * *

_

"One, two, where are you?" Beira walked slowly through the corridor. "Three, four, hide no more…"

She clutched the blade behind her back, her other hand trailing ice on the walls. If it wasn't for the sheen of mist in her eyes, she would have looked just as normally unstable as always. But as it was, she looked quite disturbing.

"Always so impatient." Miach's shadow was leaning against the corner, his profile barely visible. He wasn't facing her.

Beira felt her fingers loosen on the blade as she looked at his perfect shadow-face. The golden hair was tousled, the fine cheekbones were strong and smooth.

He turned to look at her, and Beira saw just how hard his eyes had become. As he took her appearance in, they softened.

"You are in quite a disarray, Beira."

It was true. Her hair was in swirls of wild black around her shoulders and her skin was covered in patches of snow that occasionally fell to the floor silently. Her whole being was frozen in a wild feral way that thrilled and terrified her at once.

_He's tamed you, bound you._

She stepped forward, gripping the knife as Miach watched her with dark, honey eyes.

"You are so wrong, Miach." She whispered. "For once, I am in complete control."

"There is no control with you, Beira. You are too...wild. That is why I was intrigued." His eyes spoke what he did not.

"You cannot tame me, Miach. You knew that from the beginning, and yet you still tried."

The Summer King's eyes were as fierce as fire burning a whole forest. "I never tried to tame you. I tried to win you."

Something in her core made Beira look away from his gaze. Even as she pressed the blade into her own skin, feeling the blood trickle down her fingers.

_Fit you into his little box of control._

"I hope you realize Miach," her voice was too soft, too _gentle_ for her liking. "That nothing inside me was affected by you. I am still...a Cold. Icy. Bitch."

The blade seemed to act of its own accord. It wasn't until he was in her arms that Beira realized what she had done. The Summer King was standing before her, ice in his eyes as he clutched the blade in his heart. But it was no use.

Only one thing escaped the dying King's lips. "You haven't won yet."

"But I have, Miach." Beira reached out to hold him up. "The moment you let me get close."

And then to her horror, a single tear escaped and froze at the corner of her eye, before it could slide down her ivory skin.

"We'll meet again." She whispered against her Summer King's ear as he slumped against her, the steam that rose from their skin fading as the warmth left his body.

"Soon I'll be cold once more." Beira spoke as the weight of her lover dragged her to the floor. "No more heat, no sun. Just like I should be."

And there she was. Cradling the faery who had once held her, once made her skin burn. His golden blood was staining her gown, but she hardly noticed. All she could see was his beautiful face in her lap.

She leaned forward, her raven hair falling onto his face. "Goodnight, my lover. King of the Summer." And she leaned closer and kissed him one last time, her icy lips no longer creating steam against his. "Your sun has burned out."

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"My queen?"

Bláithín, the little sprite, hesitated before Beira, confusion clear on her delicate, bruised face. The Winter Queen was leaning against the wall, holding her stomach tightly. She gasped in pain.

"My queen, are you alright?" The sprite ran forward, dropping the tray of food she had been about to serve. "I'll get the healer."

Beira gripped the sprite's arm tightly. "No. Don't dare."

The sprite's eyes widened even more. She had used all her courage to approach her queen, but now she wasn't so sure it was a good idea. All she knew was that the beautiful faery Queen had been entering the room when suddenly she had stopped and clutched herself.

"I am perfectly fine." Beira straightened and then cried out, slumping forward.

Bláithín held her up, struggling. "Help! Healer!"

"Silence, you idiot." Beira gasped, her fingers digging in her skin. "I'm fine."

But a faery who had pains for no apparent reason was not fine. Especially if they were the Winter Queen.

Another wood sprite was nearby and went to get the healer while more winter fey came to help, as Beira had no more energy to send them away.

She was seated, breathing heavily. Bláithín approached offering ice water, but the queen seemed in a daze. Suddenly, she looked up at the little faery who she had slapped before. Her eyes were a strange color, and the sprite flinched back.

But Beira merely whispered. "There's something inside me."

"My- my queen?"

"It moved."

Beira touched her stomach slowly, icicles forming below her dark eyes. A tiny nudge answered her back.

"No. It can't be." Beira still held her stomach. She had never felt anything like it. It was impossible.

The healer was there then, his bright blue eyes alarmed as he saw his queen's expression. "My lady?"

Beira hesitated. Everything had changed in that instant and all Beira could see was his beautiful, golden face.

"My queen, where does it pain you?"

Beira glared at the healer suddenly. "Nowhere at this moment, healer. But if you do not leave this instant you will be the one in pain."

The healer waited, calculating what he should do.

Beira grabbed Bláithín. "Leave. Now."

She dragged her towards the door, shattered ice piercing the faery's arm. The fey all rushed out, bowing their heads, dodging the sudden frost that singed deep into their skin.

Beira threw the sprite to the floor. "Get out."

And then the Winter Queen was alone. All except the tiny feary that grew inside her. She walked slowly over to the window, looking out at the snow. All around was whiteness and frost, but Beira did not feel it. Her blood was warm. A flash in the room caught her eye and she turned to face the diamond sun necklace that hung against her dead house tree. It glimmered back at her, and she reached out to touch it.

A small, dark laugh escaped her blue lips. "I suppose you did win, Miach." She whispered, holding her stomach. The little Summer-Winter Prince moved inside her.

* * *

_Well, I kind of rushed it I think, but it's noooooot over yet! There's still an epilogue so yep. :)_


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
_

"You're Highness, Queen Beira wishes to see you." A tall faery announced.

"Send her in."

"My lord, she wishes to see you alone."

Irial, King of the Dark Court, sat lazily on his throne, a dark-skinned faery lounging against his legs. She flicked out her tongue and licked his hand.

"You really are quite an animal, Lalage."

The faery smiled. If it wasn't for her dark red eyes the smile would have looked innocent. Something she was far from being. Her jet black hair was so long it fell to the floor, and she wore nothing but a revealing chemise.

"What do you think, Lalage? Shall I grant her wish?" In truth, he was a bit curious to find Beira at his court. He had not seen or heard from her in quite some time. Many of her fey seemed unfazed about their missing Queen, as if they knew better. Irial wanted to see what he could learn of this now that the Queen had returned.

"The frosty bitch? Let her wait." Lalage stood then, uncaring that her chemise was barely clinging to her. She went to Irial, each leg encircling him. "Mmm, it is much better here."

Irial sat quietly as Lalage situated herself on his lap. The messenger faery looked on, his eyes shining. It was the Dark Court; all lust and passion.

"Maybe I am tiring of you, Lalage." Irial said, his pitch black eyes boring into her own.

Lalage ran her hand down his stomach. "Impossible, my king. You relish in torturing me far too much."

Her hand traveled farther, while her other reached back and took hold of his neck. She leaned forward, pressing her body against his, her mouth pressing against his shoulder. And she bit him.

He pushed her to the floor, the blood dripping from her mouth. She laughed.

"Lalage." He wiped the bite mark and smiled. "You have quite a mouth."

"You would know, my lord."

He chuckled darkly. "I'll see Beira." He announced to the other faery, before turning to Lalage. "Then, you'll get your punishment."

"This way, my lord." The messenger started forward.

Irial left then, amused. "Send her to my private chambers. Let us see what the Queen of Winter wants."

He opened the doors to his chamber, a place only few ever entered. If Beira's need was urgent, he would receive her in a private place.

It didn't take long for her to arrive. Despite being indoors, she wore a silver cloak with the hood pulled over so that only her mouth was visible. Behind her were four of her guards and a small wood sprite.

"Beira, what a pleasant surprise." Irial greeted, sarcasm dripping from his lips. "To what do I owe this visit? None of my fey have raped or murdered yours, have they?"

Beira did not reply. Instead she moved so that the small bundle she had been holding beneath her cloak was revealed. It was wrapped all in blue, and she held it to her.

With her other hand, she reached forth and pulled her hood away. She looked as he had last seen her. Beautiful and cold. But now her eyes seemed more cautious.

"We need to speak."

"About?"

"We have never been enemies, Irial." She breathed frost his way. "You cannot say you resent me."

"No. I do not mind you, it's true."

"Then, give me your word."

Irial hesitated. She was looking at him with intensity, her white eyes fierce. She clutched the bundle to her.

"What is this about, Beira?"

A small cry filled the room. A baby's cry.

Irial stilled and looked to the bundle Beira now cradled. He stared. "Well, shit."

Beira showed him then. A tiny glowing faery, with golden hair and big stormy eyes. It was the most beautiful child Irial had ever seen.

"So it seems that the Winter Queen went and got in a bit of a situation."

Beira glared at him, giving her son her cold finger. Tiny fingers wrapped around it and she winced. "He doesn't know how much heat he has inside him."

Irial raised a brow. "I should have figured. I knew you had something with Miach. He was a fool. I would never have trusted you. He got what was coming."

"Be silent!" Beira was illuminated by the cold mist around her. Her baby stirred uncomfortably in her arms. "Are you here to listen, or shall I turn another of your fey into an ice sculpture?"

Irial watched as she tried to quiet the child. She murmured something, and blew into his face.

"I'll help." He decided. It was an odd thing, seeing the cold Queen whispering to the baby in her arms. "You have my word, Beira. Tell me though, what do you want?"

For an instant, as she held the child that radiated with both Summer and Winter's glow, there was a look in her eyes that Irial had not seen before. It seemed as though her face had softened. But he must have imagined it, for just as quickly it was gone and she handed the child to the sprite behind her.

Her rigid white eyes sparkled. "A binding."

* * *

_So it's finally over! What do you guys think? :D _

_I have another fic now about Keenan as a baby in the winter court and then some about the Summer Girls, so check those out! =)_


End file.
